Clemintine and Duck A new place to call their own?
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Duck and Clem have gone through hell and back; so how did they end up in this new world, where zombies are fiction, and everyone still helps each other... And why, just why, have they connected to a group of people again? A year, that's all the time they have... To keep everyone alive. Rewritten, AU
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that everyone I knew died? Why did they die? Why did they leave me and Duck? Why are we alone?

Questions without answers, questions that will never get answers, because no matter how you look at it; it was our fault.

We were both kidnapped by 'the stranger', as duck had dubbed him, which caused Lee to get bitten, Ben to fall from a building, and Kenny to try and save Ben, causing him to be eaten.

**Sweet pea, its not your fault, we didn't plan it, sure, but it didn't happen because of you and Duck.**

That's a lie, Lee, and you know it, it was our fault, no matter how you look at it. No, it was My fault, im the one who talked to the stranger on the radio... If I could go back in time, I would do it in a heartbeat.

**...**

Nothing to say? I suppose I wouldn't be able to say anything either... Tomorrow me and duck are going to a fancy new school.

**That's right, what was it called? Ouran?**

Yep, we were only able to be accepted because of what you taught us...

**Ha-ha! So duck, he's going to be in a grade higher than you?**

Yep. 2-A, if I'm right. Hopefully, he wont tell anyone about the walkers...

**They'll probably believe he's telling a story, if anything**

Yeah, your right, I probably should go to sleep now, tomorrows a big day.

**Alright, good night sweet pea, see you in the morning.**

Night, lee


	2. A rude wake

_Dream:_

_I laughed loudly as I looked over to my friends. Everyone was here; Duck, Lee, Katjaa, Kenny, Ben, Carly, Doug, Lilly, and even Larry. We were in a field full of flowers and some trees, and everyone was happy, dancing, laughing, and playing music._

_I knew this was a dream. I knew it wasn't real, but I wanted it to be... Everyone back together, smiling. The music stopped abruptly, I looked over my shoulder, and I couldn't believe what I saw;_

_Walkers._

_Everyone was a walker, even duck, who is still alive, I backed away slowly, then I ran. I heard the growls of my formally alive friends, my loud footsteps on the grass, and my breath. It didn't take long until I fell down. Trying to get up, I placed my hands on the ground for leverage, but I couldn't stand; my foot hurted._

_The growling got louder, and I looked behind me; there was more walkers. Everyone I met during my journey was a walker; including my parents. I kept trying to pick myself up, my I just kept falling, and it wasn't long until I felt a harsh pull on my hair. I screamed in pain; but noone could save me._

_And I was bit._

_The worst part was; I was bit by Lee._

* * *

><p>I quickly shot up in my bed, I felt hot and sweaty, but I didn't care, I quickly checked my shoulder, then my arms. Giving out a sigh of relief, I slowly threw my legs on the side of the bed, throwing my thin blanket behind me. I quickly stood up and looked at myself through the mirror.<p>

I looked like shit.

My hair was messy and sticking up at odd angles, my black tank top was wrinkly, and somehow managed to find its way up around my bra, causing my thin stomach to show, and my shorts were hanging loosely at my hip. Not to mention, my clothes looked as if they were _drenched_ in sweat.

Giving a second sigh, I grabbed my clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom. A loud snoring sound echoed through the hallway, so I knew duck was still asleep. Placing my belongings in the bathroom, I quietly crept to his room; making sure the loose floorboards under me didn't squeak as I walked. When I reached his door, a small smirk crept its way onto my face.

_I haven't played a prank on duck in years, not since I put a bug on his pillow. _I lightly chuckled at my memory, I remembered how duck screamed loudly, and how Lee gave me a disappointed look when he realized I had done it.

**Clementine, what are you planning?**Lee asked, and if I could see him, I bet he would have given me a stern look, and crossed his arms.

"Oh, you know~ Im just doing a harmless prank on Duck" I muttered quietly, the smirk still present on my face.

**Why?**

"Because its fun, Lee!" I gave a genuine smile. Slowly opening Duck's bedroom door, I made my way to his bed; where the said boy was sprawled down, drool was coming out of his mouth, his hear was a mess, and his blankets were scattered across the floor.

**He still doesn't know how to pick up after himself**

I stifled a giggle. "Nope~" I commented quietly. I slowly walked to his bed, and even slower, I climbed onto his bed, it wasn't until I was directly over him that I stopped. Giving a loud hiss, I playfully bit his neck.

He reacted violently. Quickly kicking me in the gut, he knocked me off the bed, then pulling a knife from under his drool-covered pillow, he aimed for my head. That was until, he realized who he was aiming for.

"Oh shit! Clem! Dont scare me like that! ... Why are you sweaty?" Duck quickly dropped the knife and helped me up, I groaned in pain and clutched my stomach.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you would try to kill me!" I muttered, glaring the best I could at duck, who just shrugged in response.

"Then don't sneak up on me." He said nonchalant like, waving his hand, before turning around to look at his bed. "Oh, did I do that?" He rubbed his head sheepishly as he noticed the mess.

"Yep, school starts in two hours, get ready!" I said in a sing-song voice, walking out his door, rushing to the bathroom, it took a while, but I heard a loud yell;

"CLEM! DONT YOU DARE!" Duck's loud footsteps echoed through the house, and I slammed the bathroom door shut, giggling all the while.


	3. THOSE EYES

**I lied to you.**

**Im sorry..**

* * *

><p>We both started in awe at the ridiculously huge school. It seemed to be made of five separate buildings, and had 'Elegant as FUCK' written all over it. Being in this type of position, made me a little nervous, but as I glanced over to duck, he seemed impressed, but not at all nervous.<p>

He wore an oversized orange short sleeved shirt, with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath it. His baggy blue jeans had to be rolled up at the ankles, so his shoes wouldn't get caught, and his hair was a mess. It was evident he didn't brush his hair that morning. He looked over to me, and gave a cocky smirk. His brown eyes twinkling in delight, I smirked right back, despite being nervous.

As we walked through the fancy garden, I noticed how many kids wore the elegant suits of ouran, or the Puffy, Banana colored dresses. Compared to them, I felt under dressed. Here I was, wearing khaki shorts with a gray tank top, a deep red sweater, and my dirty old cap. I didn't know how Duck felt around all these people, but by the twitch of his eye, I can assume he was annoyed.

As we walked into the building, I couldn't help but overhear the conversations about us. And it made my blood boil slightly.

_"Are those the new students?"_

_"Yes, yes! Quite strange, are they not?"_

_"What is with their outfits? Have they no shame?"_

_"That girl looks like a ruffian, be wary of her!"_

_"That boy is cute though. What is he doing around her?"_

I don't understand where these people get the idea that they can judge a person based upon looks. Besides, I don't think they will find Duck 'cute' after they learned he ate a person's legs before, and killed people(It was really walkers, but they were one people, so that counted!)

**Don't do that, Clem.** I scowled lightly when Lee talked, he had a very disappointed tone on.

"Why shouldn't I?" I muttered, although I already knew the reason. I slowed down, and Duck glanced over to me, an eyebrow raised.

**You know very well why you shouldn't.**

"Talking to Lee again?" Duck asked, slowing his pace so he matched mine, and nudged me in the shoulder. I nearly lost my footing, and I slugged him in the shoulder for payback, he let out a cry of pain. "Why would you do that?" He clutched his arm, looking at me with puppy-like eyes. Damn! THOSE EYES!

"You hit me," I said, not looking him in the eyes. _I swear, those eyes will be the death of me!_ I was fairly sure I was blushing, and I knew if Duck noticed, I will hear about it for DAYS. I heard a small hum, and felt Duck pinching my cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

I flinched, and turned back to address him, he smiled widely when he realized I was. Then he chuckled, making me blush harder(From embarrassment this time!).

"You are! Big, bad, Clem is blushing from my eyes! How cute~," He gushed over me, and pinched my cheeks again. I slapped his hand away, and quickly hit him on the head. He let out a yelp of surprise, and looked at me with the eyes. I glared at him, my eyes as cold as ice(Although I really wanted to hug him), and he stopped, and frowned.

"Don't you dare say something like that again," I hardened my gaze, and continued onward to the school when I saw he avoided me gaze.

Chalk one up for clementine!


	4. A kyoya perspective

**ALRIGHT! WE ARE GETTING SOMEWHERE! LETS DO THIS BITCH! ...Sorry.**

-Kyoya pov-

I knew we were receiving new students. I knew their names, and their basic information, but other than that, I couldn't find a trace. The government didn't seal their files, I know that much, but their files didn't exist otherwise. I couldn't find out which middle school they were in before, their family members, or even a picture. It wasn't until Tamaki called me, I first saw them.

"Mommy! Look, look! It's the new students!" Tamaki dragged me over to one of the large windows in our classroom, and pressed his nose against the glass. He looked like an excited child who realized Santa was visiting. I sighed, but raised an eyebrow as I stared out the window. And, it was, the new students. Sadly, I couldn't see their faces, but I saw what they were wearing.

The girl, Clementine, I believe, wore khaki shorts and a deep red hoodie. She also wore a worn out cap. The boy, Kenny jr., wore a large orange shirt over a long-sleeved gray shirt, and blue jeans that was rolled up at the ankles. The were walking t'words the entrance, seeming unaware of the stares around them. Then something caught my eye, Clementine slowed down, seemingly talking to herself. Kenny, after a while, slowed down too. He punched her lightly, and earned a slug in return, he clutched his arm, and they both stopped, now talking.

Odd ones those two, but, the so-called 'King' didn't seemed fazed at all.

"Look at them Kyoya~! I heard they were commoners, that's true, right?" Tamaki pulled his nose off the window and smiled brightly at me, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"Yes, Tamaki. Kenny and Clementine, I believe their names were," Of course I knew their names, I had to, just for precautions.

"Wha- Oo! That looked like it hurt!" Tamaki was commenting something that was going outside, and I looked again. Clementine was glaring at Kenny, while said boy was holding his head, a look of pain on his face. The girl then turned back, moving her head happily. Kenny hesitated for a few seconds, before running to meet her pace.

"She seems violent," Tamaki pulled his head away from the window, and turned to look at me, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Maybe she's with the military~!" _This idiot..._

I sighed and pushed up my glasses, Tamaki glanced over to me. "Tamaki, how could she possibly be in the military?" He pouted childishly.

"Hunny-senpai was in the military for awhile, so its logical to say she could be in it too!" I sighed, now even more frustrated.

"But if she was in the military, why would she go to this school? For what purpose?"

"To observe, and recruit other people."

"Tamaki-" I never got to finish my sentence because Sensei walked in, the new boy in tow. The class quickly took their seats, and Sensei cleared his throat.

"Class, This is Kenny Everett*, Be kind to him," Sensei turned back to address Kenny, "Is there anything you would like to say to the class?" Kenny nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Alright, so you guys can call me Duck!" Kenny smiled happily, although there seemed to be pain behind his dark brown eyes. Everyone seemed to whisper about his choice in name. A couple of girls raised there hand, and Kenny nodded at them, telling one to say whatever the were going to say. One of Tamaki's clients, Ren Sohma, asked the question on everyone's mind;

"Why 'Duck'?" Ren stood up and shuffled while standing. Kenny smiled.

"Because nothing bothers me~! Like waters off a duck's back, Ya know?" He moved his arms in a way that water would flow, and gave a pained smile. My eyebrow twitched from this, and I wrote in my notebook.

_Kenny 'Duck' Everett Jr. :_

_-Seems to like to be called 'Duck', but is also sad about it, figure out why._

I turned to the left to look at the 'king' of the host club. Tamaki was currently squinting at Kenny, most likely trying to see something behind his smile. Finally he talked, well, more whispered than anything.

"Kyoya, what do you know of him?" Tamaki's rare air of seriousness came, and he squinted even harder at Kenny, not even looking at me. I sighed, and turned further back within my little black book, looking for the information. Once I found it, I pushed up my glasses and started talking.

"Kenny Everett: older brother of Clementine Everett, lives downtown from the school. Other family members are unknown." Tamaki broke eye contact with Kenny, and turned to me, a confused expression on his face.

"What? Don't you know?" I sighed lightly

"No, his information doesn't seem to exist."

"How is that possible?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't be having this problem, now would I?"

"Ok, I see your point."

Tamaki fell silent after that, silent plotting something in his head. He laid his head on the desk, and started drawing something in the air. Suddenly his head snapped up, and a large smile was plastered on his face. I already knew what he was going to say next.

"We should get him to join the host club!" I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Why should we do that?" His smile seemed to widen, if that was possible.

"Because, he already seems to get along with the ladies, you can keep a close eye on him, and he gets to try new things! It's a win-win!" Tamaki hesitated, processing what he said, "...Win." He then smiled again.

I hesitated. While it could be a perfect opportunity for me to spy on him, this boy could be dangerous, considering there was barley any information on him. If there was barley information, it must mean he was unimportant, or he made sure to not be found. Perhaps he had a rough past, and wanted to erase his mark, or maybe he was a criminal, and erased his information so no one knew where he was.

"...Let me think about it. Don't go do anything rash." Tamaki's smiled instant faltered, but he nodded his head and pouted.

I started to zone out the world around me now, too busy thinking about whether or not letting Kenny into the club was a good idea.

**~Tamaki pov short~**

_I am so getting Duck to join the host club. _I thought, trying to hide a small smile from Kyoya.

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, I'm done with this chapter<strong>

**And about 5 million to go...**

**Oh boy.**


	5. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
